CORPSE PARTY 0 - G e n e s i s
by 3xtraFantasy86-ZBs.Akira
Summary: Corpse Party 0 is an abandoned RPG horror created by those who also made CORPSE PARTY ZERO, and many element of these fangames have been brought into the canon. What's left of Corpse Party 0 is only a Demo and from there, I thought ... What could have been the story of all those characters ? And so, I have decided to write this ! Warning : Lots of gore and some curses.
1. Chapter 0 - Evanescence

**Chapter 0 - Evanescence**

" ... this rain won't stop ... "  
Today, it was raining pretty heavily outside Tendo High School. It was a little pass the time to leave, except someone kinda forgot something today. His name was Yuuya Kumada. He was walking in the halls, searching for his friend from the student council, Kyosuke Himonya.

" ... ... ... "  
Kyosuke was looking at the rain outside, as he was inside his classroom. The door slowly opened and Yuuya joined him inside the classroom, closing the door behind him. He walked towards his friend.

" Man, Kyosuke, I am beat " said Yuuya  
" What's with you ? " replied Kyosuke with a faint smile, looking at him. " You usually don't stick around on rainy days like this "  
Yuuya looked kinda embarrassed and said " I forgot my umbrella. Please tell me you happened to stick a spare one in your locker ?"  
" I see. You should have just declined to attend today's meeting, if that was the case ... " replied the member of the student council. Yuuya had the habit of attending to the student council's meeting, even if he wasn't a member himself.  
Kyosuke walked towards him and gave him his umbrella. " Thanks " replied Yuuya as he took it.

Then, Yuuya looked ... kinda worried at Kyosuke.  
" Hey, Kyosuke ... "  
" Yes ?"  
" Do you feel ... out of place here ?" he kindly asked  
" ... what do you mean ?" asked Kyosuke with a faint smile. " Is that why you stayed behind today ?"  
" Quit dodging my question. Ever since I entered this school, you've always been like that. I'd see you sitting there with a bored look on your face, and yet every time I tried to approach you about it, you'd just laugh me off. Stop it. I need you to be serious "

Kyosuke closed his eyes and let out a sigh. " You sure do love to butt into others' lives " he said, his eyes opened.  
" Kyosuke !"  
" Hey, don't get mad. Honestly, I can't say I quite feel 'out of place'. In fact, I'd say it's the opposite. School life here has become routine already. It's mundane "  
" Like you 'don't fit in ?' " asked Yuuya with a sympathetic smile.  
" Who knows ?" he simply replied, pushing his glasses upwards. " Speaking plainly, I don't get cozy with the locals. I know none of them would like me if they knew me "

Yuuya looked worried again after hearing what Kyosuke just said.  
Kyosuke let out a slight nervous giggle. " Lighten up, it's not that serious ... don't worry about it. I haven't hidden anything from you before, and I don't intend to in the future "  
" ... cross your heart ?" replied Yuuya, to which Kyosuke replied by " Yeah, Yeah, and hope to die "

Yuuya smiled. " Cool ... then let's head home "  
Then, he backed off a bit, looking pretty frustrated and embarassed. " ... AW, CRAP !"  
" What's wrong ?" asked Kyosuke  
" I forgot my bag ! Damn, I was such a rush that I forgot to grab it. Mind waiting a sec ?"  
Kyosuke slightly giggled. " Ever the absent-minded one, hm ? You should worry about yourself before worrying about the others "  
Yuuya looked embarrassed, and replied angrily. " Sh-Shut up !"  
" Sure sure, take your time. I'll just wait here "  
Yuuya then left the room in rush, leaving Kyosuke alone in this classroom.

" ... Sheeesh, he really does butt into other people's lives "

 **Chapter 0 - Evanescence** **[ E N D ]**

Hello, everyone ! I'm here to thank you all for being so much to have seen this fanfic already. I will adapt the format of lots of short chapter, for more suspense once the story REALLY start.

Also, I can give you the titles of the other chapters !

Chapter 1 - Qualm

Chapter 2 - Break


	2. Chapter 1 - Qualm

**Chapter 1 - Qualm**

 _A few days later ..._

"It's raining heavily ... "  
"Aw, man ! I didn't think it was going to rain today, so I left my umbrella at home !"

Two classmates were speaking in their classroom. Their names were Shiho Hasegawa and Masayuki Hayashi, and they both were friends since childhood.

" Oh ?". Shiho looked surprised at him when Masayuki said that he forgot his umbrella. " You can use mine, if you want " she replied with a soft smile.  
" You sure ?" the boy asked, before smiling brightly. " Thanks, Shiho !"

Walking in the halls outside the classroom were 2 students from another grade. They were one boy and one girl, the both of them members of the student council of their class. They entered inside the room, and the blue haired girl looked at the other blue haired girl and said : "Shiho, sorry to keep you waiting "

Both Shiho and Hayashi walked away from the windows and looked at them, and Shiho replied cheerfully. " Sister dearest ! You did great today !" at the blue haired

Shiho's older sister, Kaori Hasegawa, smiled softly at her. Then, the blue-haired boy began to talk. " Oh, Hayashi is here as well ?". This boy was called Hideki Tachibana, and him and Hayashi were friends.

" Yep, great work today, Tachibana !" quickly replied the brown haired. " You too, Kaorry !"

" Thank you, Hayashi " replied Kaori with a soft smile.

Then, they each got closer to everyone

" So, any luck with the search of Yuuya and Kyosuke ?" asked Hayashi  
Kaori shook her head. " No progress at all, I'm afraid ... "  
" Or the day before or the day before that. I am sorry to say that there's been no sign of those two. We put out a missing person report, and the police have been put into action " replied Hideki  
" They were last witnessed on their way home " added Kaori. " It's been almost 3 days ... I don't understand what could have happened "

" Where could ... where could they have gone ? I was just talking to Yuuya before it happened ... he seemed to be worried about something ... but this is too much ... I can't believe they would both vanish like that without warning ... I've heard other kids have been disappearing from a nearby school recently ... just before their own disappearance " said Hayashi, clearly very worried and concerned

Shiho flinches slightly and look at him. " Hayashi, don't talk like that !"  
He looks down, sad. " S-Sorry. It's just ... I was close to them "  
Then, Hideki wisely said : " Don't worry about it, Hayashi. I know how close you are to Kyosuke and Yuuya "

Kaori looks at him and mumble. " Tachibana ... "  
" I talked to their parents ... they haven't seen them since that day, either. Also, their rooms are completely untouched. Ergo, I don't think they ran away. " said Hideki

" So ... Are you suggesting it was a kidnapping or something ? Himonya's family is kind of influential around here "  
" I don't think so. We already inquired about the Himonya angle ... nothing seemed out of the ordinary " replied Kaori to her little sister. " the police officers questioned the Himonya's acquaintances and none of them witnessed anything " she added.  
" And not even a single clue ? Dammit ! What the hell ?! Are you suggesting the ground swallowed them up ?!" bluntly Hayashi.  
" The ground ?" mumbled Shiho. " Are you trying to imply this was an act of God ?" she seriously asked at him.  
Hideki sighed. " Don't be ridiculous ! That's PREPOSTEROUS !"  
" H-Hey, class rep ... settle down, okay ?" asked the brown-haired boy, nervous.  
" Ah ... sorry " said Hideki, instantly calming down. " It's just ... Kyosuke loved the occult. I don't believe in any of it, but I keep thinking, in the back of my mind ... it may be related "

" Tachibana ... " mumbled Hayashi  
Hideki, then, closed his eyes and smiled faintly. " Sorry, let's go home. It's late as it is "

They all nodded and left the classroom. As Shiho, the last one, was leaving, a violent thunder was heard outside.  
" EEEEEK !" she yelled, before tripping and falling in front of the others 3.  
" Don't freak out " said Kaori with a soft voice, handing her her hand. Shiho got up by grabbing Kaori's hand. " You scare so easily " said the older sibling.

Then, Hayashi flashed a cocky smirk at Shiho. " You're still afraid of thunder, Shiho ?" he teasingly said. " Man, you haven't changed at all since junior high !"

Shiho pouted at him. " Jeez, why do you keep bringing that up ?! You're such a dummy ... "

As Hideki was closing the door of the room, Hayashi slightly giggled. " My bad, my bad !" he said while scratching his forehead.

Kaori was watching the two of them with a soft smile on her face. Then, she closed her eyes. " By the way, I heard an interesting story today " she said.  
" Oh ?". Shiho looked right back at her 'sister dearest'. " What is it ?"  
" What's up, Kaorry ?" asked Hayashi, hiding his smirk.

Kaori slightly giggled to herself.  
" Everyone ... do you believe in them ? Ghosts, that is "  
" Is this another one of your scary stories ?" asked the scaredy cat young sister.  
" Kaori, weren't you listening earlier ?" asked Hideki. " I- "  
" Yeah, I know YOU don't believe them, Tachibana " quickly replied Kaori, cutting him off. " Yet a body cannot live on work alone. Play along, at least. Or else the stress may kill you ". Kaori was smiling sweetly, looking at Hideki.

Hideki was silent for a short moment, before sighing. " ... Fine. Go on, maybe some unsensical horror story will divert my mind "  
" Great. Then I'll begin ... "

Kaori walked ahead towards the staircase leading to the exit of the school, and everyone followed her.

 _" There was once a school near here ... Long ago, a female student accidentally fell from the third floor corridor ... Though you'd assume she'd die on impact ... Can you guess what happened to her afterward ?"_

" ... ". Shiho looked very interested into her sister dearest's story, and she looked in deep thought. " She became ... a ghost ?" he replied with a faint voice. " I'd say that's a safe guess " added Hayashi

Kaori shook her head and continued. " She stood straight up and ... "

Hideki was silent, mildly interested into this story.

Kaori suddenly said with a strong tone : _" She kept repeating ... 'More ... more ... ' and then vanished, leaving only an ear-piercing cackle ... and her blood-soaked brain matter "_

Shiho flinched again, her eyes widening slightly. She almost gasped.

Then, Kaori looked very relaxed, and slightly giggled with a soft smile at Shiho before saying : " You're scared !"

" I-I don't believe a word of it !" said Shiho, nervous. Then, she looked rather relaxed. " Besides ! The dead can't move !"  
Hayashi just laughed when seeing Shiho's reaction.  
" Wh-What ?! Just what do you find so funny, Hayashi ?!" said Shiho, glaring at him again, but she couldn't look intimidating at all.

" Sorry, but think about it ! 'More ... more ... ? What's so scary about the word 'more ?'" he said with a teasing smirk to Shiho before laughing again.

Hideki then added : " Heh. Very true. A better word should have been chosen to give the story more ... bite. I found it to be about as scary as a bedtime lullaby "

Shiho looked at the two boys, clearly defeated. " C ... Come on, guys ! Stop teasing me !"

Kaori slight giggled. " I apologize, yet I wouldn't be so sure of yourself. I think it may be true; a girl could have died by slipping off the third floor !"

She led the way once again, except ...

 _" ... It was a rainy after-school day. Just like this ... "  
_

An unknown voice spoke, when only those 4 were there. The only noises we could hear before were the noises of the rain, but out of nowhere, an unknown voice could be heard.

Everyone stopped quickly and looked everyone.  
" What was that ?" they all asked. " No ... ". Shiho looked very scared.  
" I'm scared, sister dearest !"  
" ... ". Kaori was dead silent, so what Hideki.  
" Must have been the wind ... " she said with a soft smile.  
" Don't worry, Shiho " added Hideki. " There's nothing to be scared of "  
Nonetheless, Shiho looked still scared.

" Come on, everyone " said Kaori as she led the way again, followed by everyone. Shiho was clinging to her sister dearest. " It's all because you had to tell that spooky story " she said with a pout directed to her sister

 ** _" ... Help me ... "  
_**

Everyone stopped again, gasping. There was no mistake on this, it was indeed a voice.

" The heck ?! I heard it loud and clear that time !" said Hayashi, slightly shaking.  
" Is someone there ?" asked Hideki, more to himself than to anybody else there. He looked very nervous here.

Then, the light shut off. The whole area was swallowed in the darkness, since it already was the end of the day.

" ... A power outage ?". Kaori looked like the only one there completely calm.  
Shiho clang to her sister's arm even tighter. " Sister dearest ... "

Another thunder was heard outside, lighting up the whole hallway from a split second. No one else than our 4 students were seen here.

" What's going on here !? " said Hideki, starting to freak out slightly.

Then, the floor violently began to shake. Everyone gasped once again. The whole area was already filled with darkness, and now, an Earthquake adds to the pile of events who happened right after this ghost story.

" Eeeeeeek ! Siiiiiiiiister !" yelled Shiho, doing her best to keep standing, still clinging on her sister.

Hayashi felt to the ground on his rear. " Uwaaaah ! Kaorrrrry, Shiiiiiiho ! "

A huge sound of something splinting open was heard, and it wasn't an object, but rather the building itself.

Hideki leaned against the wall to keep standing, and gasped again.  
Kaori grabbed Shiho's arm tightly, and said : " Don't let go, Shiho !"

 _The Earthquake was absolutely savage, with the windows starting to break one by one, the classrooms' furniture falling and breaking, and eventually ..._

 _Everything went black. The floor split open right under our 4 students and swallowed them in the ground._

 _Everything was silent, everything was black. They couldn't feel anything._

 _ **THE ABSOLUTE ZERO**  
_

 **Chapter 1 - Qualm [ E N D ]**

Heyy, I know, I said I wouldn't post today ( only on a forum ), but I wanted to do it and I'm very proud of the result. Chapter 2 should come very soon and things will really become interesting after this very Chapter

The story only just began~ _evil laugh_


	3. Chapter 2 - Break

**Chapter 2 - Break**

...  
 _It was dark. Very dark. And cold. On the wooden planks laid one of the student who got swallowed by the earthquake some time ago._

"...Uh...ugh..."

It was Kaori. The blue-haired woman slowly regained her consciousness as she opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" she worryingly said, standing up.

Kaori looked everywhere, calling her friends, who she was with only a few moments ago. Her face clearly showed worry. A lot of worry.

Suddenly, the room, surrounded in the darkness before, lit up. It was a classroom, but not an ordinary one. It was completely decayed, some of the floor being broken, showing underneath nothing but a black void on nothingness. And laying along side Kaori inside this creepy classroom was ...

"SHIHO!"

Her older sister rushed towards the ribbon-wearing girl, yelling her name again and again, hoping she would eventually woke up. Some tears began to form in her eyes.

Kaori began to hug tightly her little sister's body, telling her desperately to open her eyes. After some seconds, Shiho's eyes slowly opened as she innocently looked at Kaori.

"...Sister dearest?" she faintly said.

The older sister, upon realizing that her little sister had woken up, gasped before tightening the hug she gave her, with a faint but sweet smile.

"Thank God." she said, having calmed down a lot, showing a only a sweet smile.

Kaori helped Shiho to get up and to remove the dust on her clothes before sitting on the tables of the classroom. The ribbon-wearing girl asked her sister with a faint voice :

"Sister dearest... where are we?"  
"I don't know." she replied. "I just woke up moment ago, then you appeared here... All I know for sure is that this... isn't our school..."

"Then where on Earth are we?" asked Shiho, worried. Her sister couldn't reply, her face showing worry, and a bit of fear. She walked towards a paper pinned against the wall towards her.

"Oh? Is that a newspaper?"

Her sister, curious, approached her and once she gazed upon the newspaper, her eyes widened.

"It's dated _September 24th, 1927_. Why would there be an old newspaper here?"

Kaori sighed before looking all around her. "This school feels abandoned... We should try to find a way out of here quickly..."

Shiho gulped and looked at her sister, looking really stressed and anxious. "Y-Yeah..."

The two Hasegawa's began to explore the room after having calmed down slightly, set on wanting to find the others and leaving this place.

After leaving the decayed classroom, they ended up in a wide hallway and met up with Hideki and Masayuki.

The two girls rushed towards the two guys.

"Tachibana! Hayashi!" said Kaori "Kaori! Shiho!" replied Hideki "Are you guys okay?" asked Masayuki "Thank God we're all here..." said the young blue-haired with a sigh of relief.

"...Do you have any idea what happened?" asked the blue-haired woman.

"Nada." casually replied Masayuki, shaking his head. "We just woke up."  
"Like me and my beloved sister..."  
"I see. It's obvious we're in an abandoned school." pointed out Tachibana. "Following that thread of logic, we should be able to get outside via the entryway."

"Make sense. Then we should try to head straight there." said Kaori with a soft smile, even if deep inside, she was scared.

Kaori Hasegawa led the way to the entryway, walking carefully to not fall into a hole. She was followed by Shiho, right next to her and the guys, not too far behind her.

The group eventually reached the entryway. It looked way less decayed than the rest of the building.

"There it is! The entrance!" happily said Masayuki with a bright smile.  
Shiho smiled sweetly at him while saying : "We should be able to get out through here, right?"  
"I hope so." replied Hideki. "Not sure where we are, but getting outside would be a good first step. Let's go." he confidently said.

"Yeah." added Kaori with a very sweet smile. "Oh? There's a poster stuck on the door." she added. Her expression quickly shifted from confidence to scared.

 **[ If you want to starve to death, feel free to step outside. ]**

Those were the words written on the poster. Kaori gasped and said, in disbelief : " What... what is this?"

"Is it saying once we go out... we're stuck out there?" asked Masayuki, starting to sound less carefree and cheerful.

"I think it fully means what it says, Hayashi." added the student council president, Hideki. "Ever since we woke up here... I've had this distinct feeling that this school is far removed from our normal reality."

"Sister dearest, why don't we explore the school first before we head outside?" proposed the ribbon-wearing girl.

Kaori wisely nodded and said : "... I agree. I have a bad feeling about heading outside right now... "

Masayuki approached the door and began to hit it with his hands

 _BANG BANG_

"Huh? WAIT, HAYASHI!"

Hayashi continued to bang the door, before stopping and looking at Shiho.

"I'm not trying to get out, I was just testing the door. It seems a bit rusted... Even if we wanted to go outside, this door doesn't feel like it would open easily."

"Regardless, the choice seems to be chosen for us. Let's try somewhere else." proposed Hideki, to which everyone nodded.

Shiho noticed a loose board laying on the ground on her way to find another path. She decided that it wasn't important and shrugged it off.

As they walked back to the wide hallway, they noticed a staircase going upstairs, except it had a slight problem ...

"Hm, getting to the stairs seems out of the question for now."

There was a gap on the floor. It wasn't a small one.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you can't jump that, can you?"

"Indeed. We should be able to form a sturdy bridge out of something around the school."

Shiho gasped slightly, remembering that she had found a loose board in the entryway earlier.

"Hey, I remember having found a loose board in the entryway... perhaps we could use it as a bridge!" she told with a faint smile.

"Oh, that's a great new! Let's go then!" said her sister with her usual sweet smile, which made Shiho slightly giggle innocently.

The group walked back to the entryway and saw the loose board.

"There!" said Shiho, pointing her finger at where the loose board was.

"Is it sturdy enough though? I mean, the school is all decayed, what if the board brakes while we're crossin-"

"D-DON'T SAY THAT! G-Geez, you dummy..." screamed Shiho at the brown-haired boy.

Kaori walked towards the board and took it. "...don't worry about this, this board is definitively sturdy enough for us 4!" she said with a smile.

Shiho sighed out of relief as Kaori was approaching Masayuki with the loose board. "Will you carry it?" she asked softly.

"Huh? Why me? Why not Tachibana?" asked the brown-haired at 'Kaorry', as Shiho was giggling.

Masayuki gave up and took the board as the group once again walked to the staircase.

He placed the loose board on the floor, covering the gap. It was big enough to do so. They now had access to the 2nd Floor.

Kaori, still heading the way and followed by everyone else, climbed up the stairs.

Once they reached the 2nd Floor, they looked at the stairs behind them, which were supposed to be leading to the 3rd Floor. Except the floor was completely destroyed at that point.

"Heading further up looks impossible..." said the ribbon-wearing girl.  
"Then let's start our search with the closest classroom." proposed Kaori, softly.

The hall in the 2nd Floor end up not too far head, because of broken planks.

Masayuki decided to go to the end of the hall ( or at least, the end that he could reach before the gap ) and tried to open a door. Except ...

"What's with these doors ? I keep pushing and hitting them, but they won't even budge!"

Shiho looked at him, and softly said : "Hayashi, let's head back...". Which he soon did.

"I'd say it's for the best. We should search for a larger plank of wood to get upstairs, since the one we used downstairs is far too small." added Tachibana.

The 4 students decided to go inside one of the two currently opened room, the one in the middle.

This classroom was completely split in half from the board to the far side of the wall. Everyone were silent to this, only making their anxiety increase further and further. Kaori nonetheless decided to explore a little this room, checking at the class board. It showed a date written at the bottom right corner.

 **[ 13th Month 54th Day, 1949 ]**

Useless to say that this wasn't going any time soon to make this place feel more at ease at all.

They left the room, and now, only one room was left to explore. The 4 friends headed inside the room. Surprisingly enough, this room was nowhere to be as decayed as anywhere else inside this building.

"Sure is dark, huh?" said Masayuki. The room was indeed rather dark, being only lit by the lights of the hallway. "Shiho, careful where you step." he told to the young blue-haired.

"I know how to walk, geez..."

They approached the end of the room, and then ...

"UWAAAH!"  
"EEEEEEEK!"

The two blue haired council members, Kaori and Hideki screamed upon seeing something absolutely horrible.

"S-Sister dearest, what's wrong?" shyly asked the little sister to her big sister, hiding behind her back. Then, she looked at what had scared the two blue haired. She gasped, her eyes widening, her face turning as white as sheets.

"NOOOOOOOO!"  
"SHIHO, LOOK AWAY!" yelled Masayuki, covering her eyes.

 _What the had in front of their eyes was ... a skeleton, belonging to a person before. Someone inside this building died. And it's remains were lying in front of our 4 trapped friends._

"Th-They're bones..." desperately said Kaori, her eyes very wide. You have never seen her so scared before. "...I-Is it a human's?"

"Unmistakably so... this was definitively one a man." added Tachibana, his face becoming pale.

"Why... why are they human bones here?" asked a shaking Masayuki

 _ **"...You all..."**_

Hideki gasped, before covering his mouth. Then, he removed his hand from his mouth and looked all around the room, yelling : "Wh-Who's there!?"

 _ **"...are yet another sacrifice for that girl!..."**_

This voice was clearly, and unmistakably coming from the pile of bone that one were one single person.

"I-IT'S TALKING! The corpse is talking!" screamed Masayuki in terror, still covering Shiho's eyes.

 _ **"...I wish for you to all survive... So I will try to tell you all I know..."**_

Kaori tried to calm down, since this spirit didn't seemed harmful at all.

"...Anything you could tell us would be most appreciated." she faintly, yet sweetly said.

"Yeah, that would be great. Kaori, why don't you try asking him something?" proposed Tachibana. "My head is so muddled, I don't even know what to ask first."

Kaori gathered her thoughts for a small second, before breathing in and out and looking at the spirit, filled with confidence.

"Where are we?"

 _ **"...This is a land created from malice. Pulsating with dark power, it is a world crafted outside of reality :**_

 _ **a closed space... A world of the dead..."**_

" A world of the dead?" asked a very surprised and bewildered Hideki Tachibana.

 ** _" ...That's correct... The dark power that created this world slowly, one by one, pulls more and more people into its grips. People like you and I..."_**

"W-Who would want to do that?!" asked the brown-haired boy, as he slowly uncovered Shiho's eyes.

 _ **"...I can't say... Those who have come here thus far arrive alive, but aren't fortunate enough to remain that way on their journey home... No one can say if there is a way home from here or not..."**_

Shiho fearfully looked at the spirit, her entire body shaking like hell.  
"T-That can't be right! W-We're going to die down here?!"

 _ **"...Count the blessings you have. You all were lucky enough to still be together thus far... Use each others' strengths. If you stay strong, you may unlock the mystery of this place... What ever you do... Don't end up like me..."**_

As the spirit finished its sentence, its remains totally vanished in front of everyone. Our 4 friends looked at each others, frenetically, wondering what had just happened right now.

"...What the heck was that?" asked Masayuki, not as carefree as he was before.  
"An evil spirit created this world as a closed space. Many have been brought down here, yet thus far there was zero survivors." explained Kaori, softly. "I only hope this is all a joke."

Shiho was still shaking, her face very pale. "I-If that's true... are we trapped down here ?" she asked with her voice shaking.

"If we are to believe that corpse... then yes, we are. However, there's one thing I can state as fact." said Tachibana, having calmed down.

"W-What's that?" asked again Shiho, very scared.  
"Sulking around and feeling sorry for ourselves won't change a thing."

"Dang straight!" added Masayuki, acting with his cheerful and carefree persona once again. "Let's leave this place behind us."

" ...Yes, let's go, Shiho." softly said Kaori to her little sister before pulling her into a warm embrace to calm her down. "It's far too early to lose hope."

"Ah...". Shiho began to calm down thank to Kaori's hug. She felt so safe in her arms. So safe. "You're right, sister dearest!" she said with a huge, bright smile.

When the group's morale began to raise, something unexpected happened. The floor began to violently shake once more, the table and chairs inside the classroom falling to the floor.

"CRAP, ANOTHER ONE?!" yelled Masayuki, as another voice, far different, could be heard, coming out of nowhere. It was simply a giggle.

 **"...Hehehehehe..."**

Kaori knew that this voice and the one they heard before were different and sensed a lot of malice emanating within this voice.

"Is that... a girl's laughter I hear?" she nervously said, before the ground's shaking became even more violent, the floorboards falling appart and as this giggle was heard another time.

 **"...Kyehehehe...HAHAHAHAHA!..."  
**

"Watch out! The floor is ready to give way!" quickly pointed out Hideki.

Masayuki took Shiho's hand before yelling : "HEAD FOR THE DOOR!"

The group quickly managed to escape this room before it was too late, but as they were in the hallway ...

The floor underneath Shiho collapsed entirely, splitting the group in two :  
Shiho Hasegawa and Masayuki Hayashi Kaori Hasegawa and Hideki Tachibana

"AAAAAAH!"  
"SHIHO!" yelled her sister.  
"SHIHO, HANG ON!" yelled Masayuki as he jumped towards the gap to catch Shiho's hand before she could be falling, since she was at the edge of the gap.

He quickly caught her hand and puller her up as the building totally changed. The room they were in totally disappeared and the staircase going to the 3rd Floor was accessible - except it wasn't on Shiho and Masayuki's side.

"Shiho, are you alright?!' asked Kaori quickly after her sister came back on solid ground.

"Ye-Yeah, thanks to him." she said, wiping some of her tears. Then, she turned to Masayuki and said with a bright smile after having wiped all her tears : "Thank you, Hayashi."

"D-Don't sweat it." he casually replied. "Man, that could have easily turned into a huge disaster..."

"So our party of one now split into two... I don't think it's safe for either of us to try to traverse this hole on or own... We're going to have to search separately." wisely said Hideki as Kaori added : "We do what we must... We have to trust that we'll meet up later. No sense in wasting time, let's go. Shiho, be careful. And Hayashi, please look after her."

" You got it. C'mon, Shiho" said the brown-haired at her with a smile. She smiled back and nodded before following him, exploring the far end of the 2nd Floor.

"All four of us will meet again later, I promise." said Tachibana with a faint smile, before looking at Kaori. "Where to next? The only place we can access is that classroom."

"I wouldn't be so sure. That earthquake was quite powerful. If it could destroy a classroom, it may have shook something else free. Let's examine everything carefully." wisely said the blue-haired woman.

"Roger. After all, we were told to never give up."

As they were about to go downstairs, they noticed that the staircase leading to the 3rd Floor was now accessible.

"...You may be right about that quake, Kaori. Alright, let's get back to the search."

Kaori nodded before following Hideki going in the staircase leading to the 3rd Floor.

 _'All four of us will meet again later, I promise.'_ ; **'...Don't end up like me...'**

 **Chapter 2 - Break [ E N D ]**

Sorry for having been very, very, VERY inactive but school's been kicking my ass very bad, so to hope you will forgive me, I made this BIG CHAPTER ! I hope you'll like it uwu


	4. Chapter 3 - Encounter

**Chapter 3 - Encounter**

...  
"W-Where am I? What in hell is this place?!"  
In the first floor was roaming another damned soul, trapped inside this dark place. He was one of the first to have mysteriously dissapeared. His name is Kyosuke Himonya. He only has woken up recently, after the huge this huge earthquake happened.  
"Y-Yuuya! Where are you?" he yelled throughout the hallways, desperately searching for him.  
As he continued to walk, still calling his friend's name, he gazed upon two very peculiar rooms.  
"Security guards room? W-Why is this in an high school?!" said the glasses-wearing male. He wasn't understanding what was wrong with this place at all. He decided to breathe in and to look all around him.

"How have I... landed here? It's impossible... W-Why would there be an high-school buried in the ground of the city like this?!"

Kyosuke tried to remember how he ended here. He was thinking about the last events that led to Yuuya and his vanishing from the surface of the world. Then, he began to place every pieces of the puzzle together. He knew what caused him to wake up here !

 _"Damn, the rain's really heavy today... You were right, I should have left before instead of waiting for the usual meeting."_

He remembered this happened after Yuuya and he were leaving Tendo High School.

 _"It's fine, you got lucky I thought about bringing an umbrella with me... and next time, don't forget your bag."_ he remembered having said to his friend, Yuuya, meere minutes after having left.

 _"Heh... I'll try..." said Yuuya with a faint smile._

 _"... anyway, since it's going to be quite long before finally reaching your home, how about I tell you a little story?" he said with a smile. He meant no harm, not realizing that this would bring his friend and himself into this whole mess._

 _"Hm? Is it another of your occult stuff? Heh, I'm used to it now, it doesn't scare me!" cockily said Kumada as Himonya let out a slight giggle._

 _"... have you heard about the 7 wonders from the Kisaragi Academy?" he asked._

 _"Ki... Kisaragi... Isn't that the academy which is, like, at the other side of the town?"_

 _"It is... and one of its wonder is really a thing... some people even say it really happened~!"_

 _"Haha! C'mon, tell me! I'm getting so excited for this!"_

 _..._  
After he told the story, Yuuya looking a bit scared, the ground began to shake and swallowed the both of them, leaving no hint of what happened to them.

He gasped. "I-It was because of that stupid ghost story?!"  
Even if he believed in the occult, he wasn't aware that a story could invoke some spirit's wrath to trap them inside a decayed high school. But it seems like it was what happened there.

"... Shit... W-Why... I... I didn't wanted to... "

He continued to explore the building because it was the only think he could do by now, instead of just blaming himself over and over.

Eventually, he met up with an unpassable gap and next to it ... a classroom.

"... The label says... 'Classroom 1-1'... "

His options being very limited at the moment, he headed inside the classroom, and ...

The classroom was completely broken. There were countless of big gaps of the floor, cabinets were split in half, laying on the ground, and the blackboard was completely broken.

"Wh... What in hell happened here?"

He reluctantly explored what lies in this room, and he managed to find a passage leading to another classroom.

"... I don't like this at all, but I don't have that many options either... "

He walked to this other room, and as the opposite of the room he just came from, this one didn't looked at broken as the other.

"... ".  
This didn't prevented Kyosuke of staying on his guard if anything happened here.

He began to walk inside the Classroom 1-2

This classroom felt a bit ... off. It looked rather normal, but Kyosuke sensed something ... malicious.

"... I don't like this place at all... ". he tried to escape the classroom through the only door that is accessible, but it was closed. Or rather, it's like the door doesn't even want to open itself.

"... goddammit... ". He left the room through the passage he had found earlier and he left the other classroom as well. He found himself in the hallway once again. "... Yuuya... G-Gnn... If only I didn't told you that stupid story... ".

Having found nothing interesting from what he just did, he decided to backtrack a bit, until...

"*gasp*. T-The gap... it's gone ! I can finally go to the 2nd Floor!"

The gap that prevented Kyosuke from going to the 2nd Floor was now gone, and the glasses-wearing boy didn't hesitated climing those stairs.

"YUUUYA?! ANYONE?!"

"... h-huh... K-Kyosuke? KYOSUKE?!"

To Himonya's relief, another male voice was heard calling his name, and upon reaching the 2nd Floor, he saw ...

A hallway, with some crack on the floorboard, a Classroom, and ... Yuuya Kumada.

A tear to his eye, Kyosuke rushed towards Yuuya and hugged him tightly. "YUUYA!"

"H-Heh, c'mon, I'm fine! No need to start tearing up!"

Himonya finally met up with his friend after having griefed for what seemed like an eternity. He felt appeased.

After they both calmed down, they told each others what they had found, which was basically nothing since they have waken up only recently.

"Dammit, we're really trapped here?!" nervously said Himonya.

"Calm down, Kyosuke... We'll find a way!" said the baseball-player with a carefree smile.

"... You're right... We can't just give up already... There has to be... Some way of escaping wherever this is..."

"That's the spirit!"

They decided to explore thoughtfully the building again, hoping of finding a way of escaping this damned schoolhouse.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the 3rd Floor.  
Kaori and Hideki were looking at the floor that was now accessible after the Earthquake.  
It seems like this floor is the last one. There is no staircases leading to an upper floor and you can see outside for the first time since you got here.

Hasegawa and Tachibana both rushed towards the fences and decided to look outside.  
It was nothing but a black void where it rains infinitely. You can't make head or tails of what you're seeing there. Only eternal blackness.

Hideki flinched slightly. "I-I don't think this is something normal there... " he said, completely bewildered. For someone like him who thought the occult was nothing but a huge hoax, it definitely make up quite a shock.

Kaori tried to remain as calm as she could and moved her hand beyond the fences as her hand touched one drop of rain "AHH-"

She felt a sharp pain crossing her hand, as she quickly removed her hand. It didn't felt like rain, nor water in that matter. It more felt like acid.

"K-Kaori!". The blue haired male rushed towards her.

On the other hand, Kaori tried to hide her pain, holding her palm against her uniform and smiling slightly at Hideki. "I-I'm fine, Tachibana! Don't worry, it was nothing!"

Hideki looked at the rain that was crashing into the void, then at Kaori's hand. "What did it felt?" he asked

"... this doesn't feel like water at all... but more like acid... "

Hideki gasped. "H-How ? Then... if we don't manage to leave within weeks... we can't even drink anything... except- hey, do you happen to have some holy water, by any chance?" he asked.

"... you can't drink this to relinquish your thirst... nor can you use it to purify the acid into something drinkable... " she explain softly, expecting Hideki's question.

"Oh... then we really need to escape as soon as we can. We need to find the other two, and then get out of this place!"

"That's the spirit!" said the oldest Hasegawa with a faint smile.

Having found nothing interesting aside from this fact at the 3rd Floor, they decided climb the stairs down to see if anything had changed somewhere.

Nothing changed in the 2nd Floor. Not a soul could be seen here.

Hideki proposed that they could go look at the 1st Floor, which the group did, before finding out that ...

"H-Huh ?

The floor wasn't destroyed by that violent Earthquake like Hideki initially supposed.  
" ... this floor seemed to have resisted the quake..."

Kaori nodded to what Hideki just said.

"C'mon, Tachibana, let's explore this floor!"

She practically dragged him as they explored this floor again, except it wasn't very long before ...  
"Huh?"

Another gap, preventing them from going further. Their only option further this floor was a small room in front of them, but they had to cross a small wooden plank. It didn't exactly made them exited about crossing this. Plus, just for a room

"... What else can we do now? Do you want us to go see what's inside this room?" asked Hideki.

"... SHIHOO! MASAYUKI!".

"K-Kaori, do you think it's a good idea of calling them?! We might attract ghosts here!"

Kaori sighed. "...I miss her... Please God, tell me that she's fine...".  
She looked very concerned about her sister's safety.

Hideki walked towards her and flashed her a smile.  
"She's going to be okay, Kaori! After all, she's with Hayashi!"

"...I-I guess you're right... T-Thanks, Tachibana!".

They both smiled sweetly at each others, forgetting about all the stress of being in a place like this for a quick moment.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the 2nd Floor, another group was about to make tons of discoveries, being close to 2 rooms unvisited rooms.

Shiho, walking beside Masayuki, was shaking a lot. "S-Sister d-dearest... I-I'm scared..." she said with a shaky voice. Hayashi sighed and looked at her. "Listen, Shiho... It's going to be okay ! We're all going to go back home as if nothing even happened!" he said with a big smile, trying to act carefree to calm her down. However, this didn't seemed to have worked.

"...H-How could I ever forget about the first time I saw... a-a dead body..."

Masayuki sighed. "... I guess you're right... but it's not a reason to be worried! Kaorry will definitively be fine! Hey, she's with that nerd of Tachibana!"

Masayuki saying that Hideki's a nerd made Shiho slightly smile, and soon after, giggle.

"You're calm now? Let's explore the rooms we haven't seen... I think I'd be useless to return to that room completely split in half..."

She shyly nodded to what he said.

As they approached the Classroom 2-3's door and tried to open it, it was shown that the door wouldn't try to open. It's like if she can't even be opened in the first place, like if painted against the wall.

"... well, I guess there's only one last room to visit, huh..."

The only room that was left unchecked was the classroom 2-4, and it seems like it could make they pass through a gap if they enter the room and exit from the other side.

"Hey, Shiho, maybe we can go to the 1st Floor thanks to those stairs at the other side and meet up with Tachibana and Kaorry!"

Hearing that she could meet Kaori again filled Shiho's face with a big and sweet smile.

"Yay! What are we waiting for then?" she asked as she rushed inside the room.

"H-Hey, wait for me-"  
"AAAAAAHHHH!"

As soon as Masayuki went inside the room, his gaze shifted to the very end of the room, showing another skeleton.

"AAAH! A-ANOTHER ONE?!"

Masayuki screamed a little before covering Shiho's eyes. "D-Don't look!"

She began to tear up a bit. "I-I can't take it anymore..."

The two classmates walked out of the room, finding themselves at the other side of the gap.

Shiho leaned against a wall and sunk to the ground, and she began crying.

"Uuuwaaaaaahhh... Why is this happening to us?"

Masayuki looked at her, feeling very sorry for her. He picked up a tissue from his pocket and gave it to her. "Here... "

She took it to wipe her tears and blow her nose.

The brown-haired male looked around, where they could go.

"... We need to find a way out before completely losing it... "

As Shiho continued to cry, slowly calming down, Masayuki was looking around where they were. "... we can't seems to go to the upper floor... but we can or go to the 1st Floor, or continue exploring this floor..."

The blue-haired girl stood up, looking at Hayashi, walking towards him. "L-Let's go to the 1st Floor... I... I want to see if sister dearest is okay..."

Hayashi nodded and smiled slightly. "Good... follow me, and stay behind me, but not too far away, got it?" he asked, to which she nodded.

They walked towards the staircase leading to the 1st Floor. Once they reached the 1st Floor, they saw a section of the school they haven't seen yet.

"... looks safe there, don't you think?" asked Masayuki to Hasegawa.

"... y-yes..."

They began to explore this section. Masayuki noticed some blood against the wall, but to make sure Shiho wouldn't see this, he acted as if he saw nothing at all and continued to walk forward. This floor looked surprisingly sturdy after the huge quake that happened a couple of minutes ago.

They found another staircase leading to the 2nd Floor, but unfortunately, this one was broken.

Hopefully, they managed to find a very important room : The infirmary.

"... M-Masayuki... Isn't that an infirmary?" she shyly asked.

The door was opened, so you could see some beds inside. the brown-haired boy looked at the label of the room, and it indeed was the infirmary. "Yes, it is... do you want to rest there for some ti-"  
"N-No! N-Not before I find sister dearest..."

Masayuki sighed in relief. "Okay...".

They walked towards what seemed like a cross-walk, but upon approaching it, they saw that they wouldn't go any further. The floorboards connecting this part of the floor to the other were gone, nothing but a big gap showing nothing but a dark void.

"H-HEY, MASAYUKI, LOOK !"

Shiho pointed something afar with her finger ... and it looked like it was Kaori and Hideki.

"SISTER DEAREST! HIDEKI!  
"H-Huh, that's them?! HEY, KAORRY! TACHIBANA!"

The two student council members turned around and looked at the two young students.

"SHIHO! HAYASHI!  
"Are you two okay?" asked Tachibana as Kaori's right eye start to tear up from joy.

"We're... fine." said Masayuki, as Shiho didn't cared anymore about what happened while they were on their owns. She saw her sister dearest safe and sound and that was all that mattered at that point.

"Have you seen anything interesting?" asked Kaori with a soft smile.  
"We've found an infirmary right behind us ! And in the upper floor, there is an even bigger part of floor we haven't explored yet because we wanted to meet you ASAP." replied Masayuki.

Tachibana smiled. "That's good... from our side, we have found that the outside is a black void, and that it's constantly raining acid... so even if we'd manage to get outside, it wouldn't be possible to survive the acid rain..." he added with a sigh.

As they were all very happy of finally having reunited themselves, a familiar voice could be heard.

"Hey, who's there?"

The 2 groups looked at the next part of the floor where no one was yet, and saw 2 persons.

Tachibana gasped. "K-Kyosuke!"  
So did Masayuki. "K-Kumada!"

Kyosuke Himonya and Yuuya Kumada appeared at sight of everyone.

"H-Huh ? W-Why are you two... inside this damned place?" asked Kaori.  
 _She asked herself : what brings peoples inside this place._  
 _Could it be the ghost story ?_  
 _Also, it has been a few days since Kyosuke's and Yuuya's disappearance, how are they still alive in this place where you cannot drink, nor eat anything ? Were they prepared for it ?_  
 _So many questions were floating inside her mind, but for this moment, she decided to just relax and say that they managed to find 2 of their friends._

 **Chapter 3 - Encounter [ E N D ]  
**

* * *

Heeey, yes I'm still alive ! Me too I didn't thought I would still be alive, tbh. Anyway, here's the newest chapter released for your beautiful eyes uwu.


End file.
